Kickin' It One Shots: Kick
by i heart sparkles
Summary: Yes, I know you've seen many one shots before, but this one is different... not really... But still it has lots of one shots on our favorite Kickin' It couple, KICK! yayyy! Rated T for a bit of language. I will only update each time I get 15 reviews.
1. It Started With A Pair of Clothes

Hi guys! So I decided to do a Kick fanfiction. These are a bunch of one-shots that have nothing to do with each other, unless I tell you guys. Pleeeassse READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**(Kim's POV)**

I run through the dojo, Jack's clothes in my hands. Jerry, Milton and Eddie are trying to see how long they can smell the mats before being overwhelmed by the stench of sweaty people. I quickly shove Jack's clothes into Jerry's locker, and a few seconds later, Jack comes out of the locker rooms. His hair was covered in soap suds, and he only had a towel around him. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I start cracking up. The longer we laugh, the angrier and redder his face gets. Finally he yells, "OKAY YOU GUYS, WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES? WHOEVER DID IT I WILL KILL THEM!". We start laughing and I say, "How're you gonna do that if you only have a towel on?".

Jack then realized that he only had a towel on and laughed it off. "Do you like what you're seeing Kimmy?" Jack asked. I started blushing, but realized I actually did like what I was seeing. _No Kim. You do NOT like Jack_ I thought to myself. I thought about what he said, then punched Jack in the gut. "Owww Kim what was that for?" he asked. "Don't call me Kimmy." I told him. I finally gave him back his clothes. All of the guys started to laugh and Jack went to go and change. When he came back, Milton stated "You guys fight like a married couple." Jack and I slowly turned around and glared at Milton. He then realized he just angered two black belts. Luckily, he made the right decision, and sprinted out of the dojo.

**(Jack's POV)**

Thank God Milton ran out of the room. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even look at Kim. Then, this annoying voice starts talking in my head. _You like Kim, don't you Jack?_ "I DO NOT!". Jerry, Eddie, and Kim look at me like I'm going crazy. "Yo man, what was that all about? That was so not swag yo." Jerry says. "Did I just say that out loud?" I ask the group. They all simultaneously nod their heads. Oops._  
_

Kim and I start to spar, being the only black belts in the dojo besides Rudy. Kim aims a kick to my head and I block it with ease. "Is that all you got Kimmy?" I ask. I know that calling her Kimmy really upsets her, but I didn't expect Kim to start attacking me with all of her strength. "DON'T" *punch* "CALL" *kick* "ME" *kick* "KIMMY!" she screams. She pushes me to the floor, but lost her balance and fell on top of me. I realize how close together our lips are, and both of us started leaning in without thinking. "WHOOOOO MAN! I beat Eddie!" Jerry screams from the other side of the dojo. _Damn you Jerry! Way to ruin a moment._ Kim slowly backs away from me, her face as red as a tomato. Shoot. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way?

**(Kim's POV)**

As soon as Jerry ruins the moment, I realize how close my face is to Jack's. I start blushing and slowly back away into Falafel Phil's. I swear, I'm gonna kill Jerry. I can't believe that I, Kim Crawford, almost KISSED my best friend and the schools heartthrob! I decide to text my BFF Grace.

**Kimster: omg! gracie ull nvr guess wut just happened!  
**Graciebell: wat? omg tell me TELL ME!  
**Kimster: okay, okay so jack nd i were sparring,**  
Graciebell: omg! jack, the boy u 3  
**Kimster: shut it grace or i wont tell u wut happened.**  
Graciebell: OMG IM SOO SORRY but its tru ;) sowwy... keep going!  
**Kimster: so jack nd i were sparring, but i fell on top of him and we almost kissed! but then ur stupid bf ruined the moment.  
**Graciebell: ARRRGHHH! im gonna b having a word w/ jerbear about ruining ur moment... soo do u thnk jack lyks u bak?  
**Kimster: idk cuz after jerry ruined the moment, i kinda ditched jack nd ran into falafel phil's.**  
Graciebell: U DID WAT NOW? im coming over RIGHT NOW nd ur gonna getcho *ss into tht dojo nd tell jack how u fell!  
**Kimster: im sorry, WAT NOW?**  
Graciebell: ok, im here!

I see Grace walk into Falafel Phil's, and she sits on the bench in front of me. Then, as soon as we begin to talk, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie walk in. "Where's Milton?" Grace asks. "Oh, long story short, he said that Jack and I fight like a married couple and then ran out of the dojo because he could tell Jack and I were about to kill him." I respond. "Oh." I get up like I'm about to leave, but Grace grabs my hand and pulls me down. Jack and the guys spot us, and come over to sit down in our booth. Jerry, Eddie, and Grace notice the awkwardness between me and Jack, so they decide to ditch us. _Great._ Now I'm stuck here alone with Jack. "Look Kim, I'm sorry about today in the dojo. I kind of got caught up in the moment..." As he rambles on, I sit and doze. Then I hear him say, "Kim, I really like you." Then Jack starts to lean in. I start to lean in, and with no one here to interrupt, we finally have our long awaited kiss. When we finally pull away, gasping for air, I smile. "Meet me in the middle of the mall at 7 tomorrow, 'kay?" Jack asks. "'Kay" I respond. _Everything is going perfectly._

**(Jack's POV)**

I can't believe I have a date with THE Kim Crawford! I know a lot of guys like her, but who wouldn't with her honey blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and being, well, flawless. Not many people know this, but Kim is a sucker for romance. I know what I'm going to do for her date. This has to be perfect.

**(Kim's POV)**

I get to the mall at 7 o'clock sharp. When I get to the middle of the mall, I see that it's covered in rose petals. Not many people know this, but I'm a sucker for romance. As I admire the rose petals, I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes. I jab the person in the stomach with my hand, then grab their wrist and flip them by reflex. I look and see Jack on the ground, groaning in pain. "OMG! Jack! I'm soooo sorry it was a reflex!" I apologize. "It's okay" he responds. I help him up and he grimaces in pain. "Lets try that again." I say. He agrees, then covers my eyes with his hands. He leads us to a table for two, with candles and romantic music playing. Out comes a fancy looking waiter, with dinner in his hand. As we eat and talk, I cherish everything Jack has done. When we were done with dessert, I see a ring in a box. _Damn, he better not propose._ Jack seemed to know what I was thinking, and started laughing. "No Kim, I'm not gonna propose, this is a promise ring. **(A/N I read this in another fanfiction and I like the idea.)** No matter what happens, I want you to promise that we're gonna always be best friends. I slipped the ring on, and then Jack started talking again. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was so happy, I almost started crying. "OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I almost screamed. This was the perfect ending to a perfect date.

* * *

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was a terrible oneshot if you read it and didn't just scroll down to here, I thank you for suffering through that for me. Do you know how hard it is to do math, science, social studies, and spanish homework while writing a fanfiction?! I may take a while to make another oneshot because this was crummy, I have waterpolo tryouts, and I have had writer's block for like a month because I've used it all up on a public speaking assignment we have to do for english... oh the joys...


	2. Hearts and Scars

hey guys! so this is another one shot.. its kinda weird... the idea came to me when i scraped my arm and im doing this for a certain (COUGH COUGH HAILEY COUGH COUGH) person. she shall remain anonymous (HAILEY).. so here it is... im so sorry i didnt update in a while, ive had a lot of homework and had waterpolo practice... and my laptop broke... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**(Kim's POV)**

On the inside of my right wrist, I have a scar. Only my closest girl friends know why I love that scar so much. My scar is shaped like the right side of a heart. I have never seriously dated anyone because of this scar. I believe that my true love will have the other half of my heart scar, like the idea of two necklaces that join together when they meet.

**(Jack's POV)**

On the inside of my left wrist, I have a scar. Only my closest guy friends know why I love that scar so much. My scar is shaped like the left side of a heart. I have never seriously dated anyone because of this scar. I believe that my true love will have the other half of my heart scar, like the idea of two necklaces that join together when they meet.

**(Kim's POV)**

"HIYA YA HIYAAA!" I yell.

Cheering erupts from all side of the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo. I just won the last match of the tournament against our rivals and my former team, the Black Dragons. As Rudy goes over to take the trophy, Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie run over and tackle me in a hug. To celebrate our victory, the guys and I walk over to Falafel Phil's, and had some falafel. Eddie, being Eddie, gobbled down half of the falafel before the rest of us could even move. We had to hold back Eddie before he could shovel the rest of the falafel into the bottomless pit he calls his stomach.

"First off guys, great match." Jack said.

_I love the way he just takes charge like that,_ a voice inside of my head commented. I don't like Jack, I only like him as a friend. A best friend. A best friend who is really good at karate, has perfect hair, two adorable moles on his cheeks, an - _WHOA WHOA WHOA KIM! You save your love until you find the person with the other half of your scar._ I reminded myself, but I still couldn't get rid of that weird feeling I had every time I was around Jack.

**(Jack's POV)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I sit up in my bed and groan. _Stupid alarm clock._ I had just been dreaming about Kim, no not in the perv way, the best friend way. In the dream, the sun was hitting her beautiful golden hair perfectly, and her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling. She was so beauti - _HANG ON A MOMENT THERE JACK, you have to remember to save your love until you find the person with the other half of your scar!_ Shoot. If it hadn't been for my scar, I would have probably tried to make a move on Kim. I slowly get out of my cozy bed, and pull on a blue v-neck, a pair of jeans, and my Vans. I grab all my school stuff and my skateboard.

By the time I get to school, the bell is about to ring, and I haven't eaten breakfast. First period - Math. What fun. There's nothing like math in the early morning... note the sarcasm. Well, at least I have math with Kim. I see Kim headed toward math, behind her an angry... Brad? Brad Wolfe? The captain of the football team and the second most sought after guy in the school? What is he doing around Kim?

"Kimmy, please go out with me?" Brad pleads.

Kim replies, "I've told you a million times NO! What don't you understand about the word 'no'?! AND DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!"

Great, Kim's about to go on a rant mode, so I quickly run over to calm her down.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, calm down..." I say.

Brad immediately gets furious and his face turns as red as a tomato.

"WHOA JACK, BACK OFF MY KIM! AND WHY WERE YOU ABLE TO CALL HER KIMMY AND NOT ME?" Brad practically yells. "

Well, first, I'm not hitting on Kim. She's only my best friend. Second, I'm her best friend. I can call her Kimmy and not get beaten up. Well, not beaten up much." I reply.

**(Kim's POV)**

I pant, slightly out of breath. Listening to Jack and Brad's conversation, I hear 'She's only my best friend'. Well OW! That stung! I mean, Jack's my best friend, but, ummm, I may have a teensy-weensy giant crush on him. When I tune back into the conversation, I see Jacks fists curled into balls. _Oh god, I can't let him punch Brad... But if I stop Jack, then Brad will think that I like him, and he will keep following me around..._ To stop the argument, I quickly plant a kiss on Jack's lips. Sure, I felt sparks fly, but I wasn't sure Jack felt the same way. I couldn't date Jack though, because of my scar. Damn. When I pulled away from Jack, he was blushing like crazy, and Brad stood there with a dumbfounded expression. Brad started stuttering, then walked away. Jack and I were blushing like crazy.

"Uhhh sorry Kim... I.. uuhhhh... I have to... uhh... go home... YEAH! I have to go home and... uhh... brush my... uhh... back! YEAH so bye!" Jack managed to get out.

Then he ran in the complete opposite direction of his house. Well, ouch.

**(Jack's POV)**

When Kim kissed me, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. My mind got all jumbled up, and after I stammered an excuse, I ran out of school to my house. Stupid feelings... Stupid scar... Stupid beliefs... Maybe I should just ditch the idea of finding my true love with my scar. Then, I could ask Kim out and be happy. The only thing is, I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I mean sure, we flirt a lot, and I accuse her of having a crush on me, but I'm not sure if she really does like me as more than friends. I don't want to ruin our relationship though because what if I ask her out and she says no? We won't be best friends anymore and our friendship will get awkward because of me. _Man up Jack! Just ask Kim out, and if she's not the right one for you, then go back to believing in your scar._ Okay. I made up my mind. I am going to ask Kim out.

**(Kim's POV)**

After Jack ran out on me, I wanted to go curl up in a ball and cry, and Kim Crawford NEVER cries. Oh well. I slowly trudge along to math, wishing that I had Jack to walk with me and cheer me up. Well, now I know that Jack doesn't like me as more than a friend. Now I know for sure that I have to keep trusting in my scar. The rest of the school day slowly passes by, with no sign of Jack. As soon as the last bell of the day rings, I quickly shove my stuff into my bag, and run to Jack's house. I knock on the door, and a few seconds later, I'm face to face with Jack.

"Listen Jack, I want a full explanation why you ditched school today. Was it because of me? Was it because I kissed you?" I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Jack looked confused, and started blushing. I glared at him, waiting for him to answer my questions. Jack took a deep breath and then started talking.

"Okay listen Kim. First of all, I ditched school not only because of you but because of Brad and me. Yes, I ditched partially because you kissed me. I was jealous that Brad was hitting on you, and was getting angry and was about to punch him. Then you kissed me, and I got even more confused because I didn't know why you were kissing me. I made up a random excuse then came home." Jack quickly answered.

"Wait, so you were jealous?! THE Jack Brewer, heartthrob of the school was jealous?" I yelled.

Jack looked sheepish, then nodded his head.

"Does that mean that you like me?!" I yelled once again.

I started to feel hopeful, that maybe I had a chance with Jack. Jack slowly nodded his head, and it felt like something inside of me had burst. I was so happy, that I started to dance. Jack was giving me a strange stare. Then, I mentally slapped myself. I forgot that I can't dance to save my life. I had just made a fool out of myself in front of my crush. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I thought to myself. Then Jack started laughing.

**Time Skip (2 Months)  
(Jacks POV)**

Kim and I had happily been dating for two months. I was the happiest guy in the world, but one thing lingered on my mind. My scar. I had kept it a secret from her, but I finally decided to bring it up. We were sitting on her couch, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, watching a movie.

"Hey Kimmybear?" I slowly asked.

"Yeah Jackie?" She responded with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Do you want to know why I waited so long to ask you out?" I questioned.

Suddenly, Kim sat straight up and stared at me. It looked like she had always wanted to know that answer, but was too shy to ask it. _Oh well, here goes nothing_. I said mentally to myself. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

As I explained my scar, Kim's eyes started to get wider and wider, and she started to smile. At this point I was getting kind of peeved because my scar meant a lot to me.

"Kim, why are you smiling?" I asked, with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Oh, no reason, its just that, that's the same reason I had never dated anyone else!" Kim responded.

"Really?" I questioned incredibly. "You have a scar shaped like half of a heart on your left wrist?"

Kim's smile slowly started to drop. "Well, I don't have it on my left wrist, I have it on my right wrist." she quickly explained.

"Well, let's try and put our scars fit together" I said.

"Okay!" Kim responded enthusiastically.

When we put our hearts together, it made a perfect heart. I smiled at Kim, and she smiled back. I started to lean in, and ended a perfect day with a perfect kiss.


	3. What Did I Ever Do Wrong? : Part One

OK guys, I'm trying out a new thing, and I will update every time I get 15 more reviews. Do you guys think that's too many reviews? Feel free to PM me! (: I've been really busy guys, so I apologize for the long waits for each chappie... OK guys for this chapter I'm trying something different, I'm going to write this from a third person's perspective... (: R&R please!

**P.S. I would like to give a shoutout to heart dreamsareinfinity because she got me a shoutout for Living with the Brewers (ahhh!). I know, exciting right?! I'm trying to get her a shoutout but I'm not sure what Clique story or Kickin' It story I should try. Any suggestions? PM me!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of doing a new shout out thing. In the reviews, write why you (or the person you want to give a shout out) deserve the shout out. It may not work. Oh well, I'll try.**

* * *

Life was normal in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Jerry was arguing with Milton about the existence of Santa Claus, Eddie was stuffing his face with falafel from Falafel Phil's, and Jack and Rudy were sparring. Kim was at her cheerleading practice. Suddenly, the doors of the dojo burst open and in the door stood a frazzled-looking policewoman.

"Joan?" Rudy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Joan shouted back, "RUDY! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

By this time, everyone in the dojo hat stopped what they were doing, and were watching Joan and Rudy.

"Okay Joan, what's going on? Is it an emergency?! Oh for the love of Pete, just TELL ME ALREADY!" Rudy screamed, breaking down and sobbing on the floor on the last words.

"Rudy, you do not understand how terrible this is. You know Captain Corndog's right?" Joan asked.

Rudy frantically nodded his head. Of course he knew Captain Corndog's, that was the third most popular food place at the mall, the first being Falafel Phil's and the second being Circus Burger.

Jack excitably asked, "Did it get robbed? Do you need help finding a criminal? Oh, I know! You needed a karate master to help you arrest the criminal!"

"No, no, and no Jack." Joan stated. "Rudy this is a disaster! Captain Corndog's raised the price of their deluxe corndog! Instead of being $5.99 it's now $6.59!" Joan started to bawl.

Rudy looked around frantically from the ground. "Please tell me this is not happening... THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rudy screamed at the sky.

Suddenly Kim walked in carrying a duffel bag.

"He-" She started.

Her words were cut off as she examined the scene that lay before her. Joan and Rudy were on the floor, sobbing their eyes out, Eddie was looking horrified, and Jerry and Jack looked like they were trying not to crack up. Milton was just shaking his head disdainfully.

"What's going on?" Kim questioned as she dropped her duffel bag.

"Oh Kimberly! It's a disaster!" Rudy cried. "Captain Corndog's has raised its price by *sniffle* 50 cents! Now the deluxe corndog is $6.59!"

Kim didn't look impressed. "Suck it up you weenies!" she yelled.

Joan and Rudy stopped crying, and Kim was taking deep breaths.

"RUDY AND JOAN STOP CRYING ABOUT STUPID THINGS, EDDIE THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE WORLD, MILTON, STOP STANDING THERE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE! AND JACK AND JERRY STOP LAUG-" Kim was cut off by Jerry slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Yo... Chica... You gotta learn to be chill... Like me.. The swag mastahhh..." Jerry said. " WHOOOOOOOO!" Jerry shouted.

Kim quickly grabbed the hand he was holding over her mouth and flipped him.

"WHOOOOO" Kim yelled in his face.

"Chica.. Donchu be stealing my 'whoo'" Jerry whined.

Jack started to chuckle.

Jerry looked hurt. "Oh don't hurt the boyfriend Kim. I see how it is. Yo girl that is so not swag yo." Jerry said.

Jack smiled at Jerry. "Oh Jer, Kimmy's not gonna hurt this." Jack said while pointing at his face.

"Haha" Kim said sarcastically. "Very funny."

Jack smiled. "Sooo Kimmy ready for our date?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just let me get changed." Kim responded.

Kim then picked up her bag from the floor where she dropped it and quickly walked into the girls locker room. As she opened her bag, she pulled out the clothes she had packed and examined them. It took her a while, but she finally decided to wear a coral A-Line dress, gold metallic gladiator sandals, a black belt with a gold buckle, and held a gold clutch.

She walked out of the locker rooms to meet Jack. He was standing in the doorway of the dojo, wearing a clean purple v-neck, black jeans, and black Vans. He whistled when he saw Kim.

"Wow Kim, you look beautiful." He said.

Kim blushed. "You don't look to bad yourself." She responded.

"Ready for our date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They left the dojo and walked a couple of blocks, headed for the classiest restaurant in Seaford, Ciel sur une Plaque. **(A/N: According to Google Translate, the translation from French to English is 'Heaven on a Plate'... Don't question it.)** It was a 5-star French restaurant that requires a reservation made around 6 months in advance.

Kim was amazed. "Jack?! How did you get us into this place?!"

Jack looked at her and smirked. "I have my connections Kimmy."

Kim smacked his arm, and hard. "Don't call me Kimmy!"

"Sheesh" Jack said as he rubbed his arm. "C'mon let's go."

They walked into the ginormous double glass doors, and Kim's mouth dropped in awe.

"Holy fudge, Jack it's humongo!" Kim exclaimed.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a waterfall, pouring hundreds of gallons of water over the edge every minute. They walked around the waterfall, and a waiter was standing there, waiting for them.

"Brewer party of two?" He asked with a heavy French accent.

"Oui Monsieur." Jack responded.

The waiter looked surprised. "Vous parlez français aussi?" He questioned. **(A/N: Translation: You speak French also?)**

"Oui je parle français. Pouvons-nous aller à notre table maintenant?" Jack responded. **(A/N: Translation: Yes I speak french. Can we go to our table now?)**

The waiter looked sheepish. "Bien sûr, monsieur, je m'en excuse." **(A/N: Translation: Of course sir, I apologize.)**

"Ce n'est pas grave." Jack said as they started walking to their table. **(A/N: Translation: It's okay.)**

Jack remembered the reason why he had took so long to ask Kim out. Donna Tobin had been Jack's crush ever since he had seen her long legs, beautiful hair, and smiling face. But after a while, Kim's charm had affected Jack, and he developed more feelings for her. As the couple walked past Donna's table, she winked and wiggled her fingers at Jack, who blushed, his cheeks as red as a tomato. The waiter lead them to a table, which unfortunately, was right behind Donna Tobin's table.

**Time Skip: 1 hour**

Kim and Jack were finishing their creme brûlée they were sharing. Donna was still sitting in front of them, and it seemed like she was waiting for them to leave. Suddenly, Kim stood up.

"Jack, I think I'm going to step outside and get some air." Kim said.

"Sure babe." Jack responded.

As soon as Kim walked away, Donna got up from her table, and slid into Kim's seat.

"Hey Jackiebear." Donna said seductively.

Jack could feel his heart beating faster.

"Hey Donna." Jack replied, as casually as he could.

Donna stuck out her lower lip. "What? No nickname for me?" She asked, pretending to pout.

Jack laughed, and thought to himself, _Why am I laughing at Donna? Do I still like her? But I'm dating Kim!_

"Hey? Jack? You still there?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking." Jack answered.

"Were you thinking of how we would make a cute couple?" Donna slyly asked.

"What? No! Donna I have a girlfriend!" Jack almost yelled.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I have a history test tomorrow."

"What does history have to do with this?" Jack asked.

"Oh!" Donna sounded surprised. "I thought we were listing things we could cheat on!"

Jack chuckled at Donna's response. The longer he stared into her hazel eyes, the more he started to forget about Kim and fall for Donna.

Donna started to lean in, and so did Jack. They embraced in a kiss, a slow and passionate one.

Kim walked into the restaurant. As she nears her table, she sees two people kissing.

"DONNA?!" Kim screamed in anger and rage.

"Yes hun?" Donna responded casually, as if her kissing Jack was something that was normal.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?!" Kim raged.

"Hey, he made no attempt to try and stop me. Are you really gonna blame me for something your boyfriend did?" Donna explained.

Kim turned on a surprised looking Jack. Kim's rage turned to sadness and disbelief.

"Jack? Is this true? Do you really not like me?" Kim quickly asked softly, tears spilling over her lashes.

"Ki-" Jack started, but was cut off by Kim.

"You know what Jack? I don't even care anymore. Just go date Donna, or were you already dating her behind my back?" Kim angrily stated.

"You kn-" Jack tried again, but was cut off by a sharp smack to his face.

Kim stood there, her arm outstretched, and slapped Jack again. Then she turned to Donna, and slapped her. Kim fled the restaurant crying, and thinking_:_

_What did I ever do wrong?_

* * *

Yes people, I did change my pen name. Instead of aktitout146 it's now i heart sparkles. Don't worry, I'm still the same person. (: See you next chapter/next 15 reviews!  
~ i ❤ sparkles


	4. What Did I Ever Do Wrong? : Part Two

Hey guys! So this chapter's kind of late because I didn't have a computer for like, 3 months so I couldn't update... Yeah...

* * *

Previously on What Did I Ever Do Wrong:

_"You know what Jack? I don't even care anymore. Just go date Donna, or were you already dating her behind my back?" Kim angrily stated._

_"You kn-" Jack tried again, but was cut off by a sharp smack to his face._

_Kim stood there, her arm outstretched, and slapped Jack again. Then she turned to Donna, and slapped her. Kim fled the restaurant crying, and thinking:_

_What did I ever do wrong?_

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**(Kim's POV)**

Great. Monday. The first school day of the week. That means I have to see Jack. After I fled the restaurant that night, I've been avoiding Jack at all cost. So far, it's been pretty easy, but that's probably because it's been the weekend. At school, it's gonna be MUCH harder. I've been checking out the latest celeb gossip, and so far, revenge dressing has been totally working. Even though Jack tore my heart out of my chest, ripped it in two, and crushed it, I still do like him. If he asked me out again, I might actually say yes. Oh well, back to revenge dressing. I walk over to my closet overflowing with clothes and look for something that will make Jack regret cheating on me. I picked out a pink and white flower tunic with white summer wedges and put my hair in a half up half down hairstyle. I went towards my vanity and picked up a golden charm bracelet and studied myself in the mirror.

"Hmm...I'm missing something..." I added smokey makeup and shrugged, stilling feeling like I was missing something important.

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers and put on my K+J necklace that Jack gave to me and put it on. Now I can publicly humiliate Jack in front of the whole school.

I grabbed a cup of yogurt from the fridge, and grabbed my school and karate stuff. I quickly jumped into my light blue Volkswagen Beetle, and drove to school.

I step into the halls of Seaford High. Immediately I'm over whelmed by the smell of old gym uniforms and that mush they call cafeteria food. I see Jerry, and I start walking up to him. As soon as he sees me, he stops talking and walks toward me.

"Hey Kim..." He said nervously.

"Jerry, I know that tone of voice. SPILL!" I threatened.

"Wellll..." Jerry started, dragging out his words and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well what?" I angrily questioned.

"Um... All I can tell you is... Um... Don't go by Jack's locker." He said slowly. Then he quickly started running back to his friends.

Ugh, well that was stupid. Jacks locker is right near mine. How can I not go by it?

Ignoring Jerry's advice, I walk toward my locker, and I look towards Jack's locker.

What I see makes my jaw drop and me to stop walking. By Jack's locker are two people wrapped around each other, making out like there was no tomorrow. As I look closer, I see that it's Jack and Donna. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I quickly blink them back, and start walking toward my locker again. I bump super hard into them, and pretend I didn't notice. Jack and Donna stop making out, and Jack looks toward me.

"Kim? Wh-" He gets cut off after he looks at me.

"Wow Kim! You look really pretty." He said.

Donna stands there, just glaring at me, so I glare back.

Jack glances at my neck, and his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Kim is that the necklace?" He asks.

I nod.

"Why would you wear it?"

"To humiliate you!"

"Humiliate me?"

To draw attention to myself, I start screaming terrible things at Jack.

Everyone in the hall way looks at me until the hallway is dead silent.

I stop screaming, and brush the hair out of my face.

"Well Jack?" I ask. "Do want to tell the people you what you did to me?"

Jack looked sheepish. "Uh, I don't have anything to tell people."

"Okay then I will." I said. I turned to face the crowd of people. "This piece of scum decides that he's gonna cheat on me with the sluttiest girl known to mankind."

Donna stepped out from the crowd. "Oh, so now you're calling me a slut?" she asked me.

"I'm not calling you just a slut. I'm calling you the _sluttiest_ girl ever known." I responded cooly.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, this little pile of horse shit decided that he was going to cheat on me." I continued.

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and started to talk.

"Kim, that's not what happened." He explained.

Rage filled my body. _How dare he say that?_

"Oh yeah suree.." I started sarcastically. "You 'accidentally' made out with Donna and 'accidentally' cheated on me. You also 'accidentally' broke my heart."

Jack had the guiltiest look on his face, but didn't say anything.

I sneered. "That's what I thought."

I ripped the necklace off of me, and threw it on the ground.

"You broke my heart, so I'm gonna break yours. Even though this isn't your actual heart, I think it'll do for now." I said as I lifted my foot up.

I stomped on the necklace so hard, that it broke, and when I was done, there were pieces of the necklace scattered around the hall. My work was done.

**(Jack's POV)**

When Kim shattered the necklace, I felt as if it shattered my heart as well. I didn't even want to date Donna in the first place. After Kim fled the restaurant on Friday, Donna kept texting and calling. After about a hundred texts and fifty voicemails, I convinced my mom to change my number. Yeah, she was that annoying. Well, on Monday when I went to school, I brought flowers so that I could apologize to Kim and tell her how sorry I was. As soon as I put them in my locker, Donna came up to me and started kissing me. I couldn't pull out of her grasp, and after what felt like an hour, Kim came up to us and started screaming. She didn't even give me time to explain myself! After Kim walked off, Donna looked me straight in the eye and said, "Well, I guess you're available now! So byeee boyfriend!" Ugh. I shudder at the mere thought of it.

"Yo! Jack." Jerry's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Huh? What?" I responded shaking my head.

Jerry glanced at me. "Dude. You've been standing by your locker staring in to space for like 10 minutes now. I tried screaming man, but that didn't do anything."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry man, I was thinking."

Jerry looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

I sighed. "You know, thinking? It- never mind."

I looked down at the shattered remnants of the necklace and thought, _No matter how much I have to sacrifice, I **WILL** get Kim_ back.

**(Kim's POV)**

After I stormed off, I ran to the nearest bathroom and cried till I didn't think it was possible to cry anymore. I was so pissed off, I ditched science and history. I only showed up for lunch, because I didn't want to starve myself. I didn't do anything the whole day. After school was over, I went to cheerleading practice. Usually when I'm bummed, cheerleading and karate are the only two things that take my mind off my problems. I** definitely** didn't want to go to karate today in fear of seeing Jack.

I walked through the gym doors, cheerleading uniform on. "Okay girls! Now, we have the semifinals for the state championships coming up, so I want you to bring out your A game!"

I see a hand in the air. "Yes?" I asked impatiently.

A girl with brown hair steps in front of the girls who were blocking her. I see that it's Grace, one of my cheerleading friends.

"Kim, a few girls and I were wondering, why did you ditch class today? It isn't like you at all" She said while a few of my other friends nodded their heads.

I hear an icy tone from behind me. "Yeah Kimmy, why did you skip class? Never mind, I know why! It's because she was too busy sulking that I stole her boyfriend and am now dating the hottest boy in school."

I turn around and face Donna. I can see that she's just trying to bait me and get me to lose my cool in front of the rest of the cheerleaders.

I take a deep breath. "I ditched class because I didn't feel well, and had to go to the nurse's office." I lied.

"Oh what? Sick with heartache? Jealousy? Envy?" Donna asks innocently.

I glare at her. "Never mind. Let's just take our routine from the top, and remember Kelsey, the triple backflip from the top of the tower is on beat 4, not 3."

**(Jack's POV)**

I'm sitting at home, thinking of ways to get Kim back, when my phone rings. I grab my phone, check the caller ID and groan. It's Donna, again. She's been calling me for the past hour, sent me 50 texts, at least 100 emails, and 30 voicemails, all asking about when out next date is. It takes all of my self control to keep from screaming out loud.

I pick up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jackiepoo! It's me, your girlfriend. So I was wondering when our next date was gonna be. Mayb-"

"JUST SHUT UP DONNA! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A FRICKIN' DATE!" I yelled.

"Jackie! Are you trying to break up with me?"

"I would, but I can't, considering YOU WERE NEVER MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I violently jabbed the end call button on my iPhone. That felt surprisingly good! Now, I just have to think of ways to get Kim back. I lay on my bed for another hour till an idea hits me, and it's perfect. Now I just need to find a place that Kim goes everyday. My head hurts, and I'm thinking

_What did I ever do wrong?_

* * *

Okay guys I'm sorry. This is only half of the original story I was going to post. I was going to finish it but I haven't updated in a while. I'm still working on the other part but for now I guess this is good... For now... I'll update later but I really hope you read this.

~ i ❤ sparkles


End file.
